


Sturdy Table

by CLeighWrites



Series: Dean - One Word Drabble Prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Dean eats you alive while you're supposed to be doing research





	Sturdy Table

**Author's Note:**

> _Dean + Library Tables_

The table was cold on the overheated skin of your back and ass as you lay, splayed out, barely able to breath. Your fingers raked through your hair as you tried to focus on anything; you couldn’t even think. Right now you were the half naked chick getting eaten for dinner by a man with a killer oral fixation, and a life long need to prove himself to everyone around him.

Every single part of his mouth had been attacking every single part of your sex for the better part of what felt like an hour. You’d lost count of how many orgasms he had pulled from you already. You could taste the copper in your mouth from biting your lips and checks to keep from screaming.

The sturdy table never gave way, even as Dean lined himself up to your entrance and began to dive deep into you like his life depended on it. That table even held it’s own when Dean dipped his hand between your bodies and made you quake hard enough to register on the Richter Scale as he ravaged your clit with his lithe, nimble fingers.

He came with a grunt, and your convulsing walls milked him for everything he had to offer. He slipped out of you with a groan and grabbed something to wipe you both down with.

You just did manage to slip back into your leggings before Sam strolled back in with the food, droning on about the case you were supposed to have been researching while he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
